1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technical document relating to the detection of a vehicle position such as that used in an autonomous driving device, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-132291 (JP 2005432291 A) is known. This technical document describes a system for detecting a vehicle position on a road in such a way that the system calculates the vehicle position using the hybrid navigation, which uses the measurement values obtained through the radio navigation and the estimated vehicle position obtained through the dead reckoning navigation, and then performs matching processing (hereinafter called map matching processing) between the calculated vehicle position and the map information.
In the meantime, autonomous driving control requires sufficient accuracy in detecting the vehicle position on a road. The system described above uses a vehicle position calculated using the hybrid navigation and performs map matching processing to detect the vehicle position. However, the detection of a vehicle position using such stereotypical processing may not give sufficient accuracy depending upon the situation in which the vehicle travels.